1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tactical reconnaissance and ordnance system. More specifically, the present invention comprises an apparatus for incorporating a data acquisition system with an ordnance system.
2. Background of the Invention
Real time data about enemy location, strength and intentions, whether strategic or tactical, are critical to military personnel in the field. In particular, the specific knowledge of, for example, the location, quantity, and/or activity of individual or grouped non-friendly personnel or vehicles can be very useful. Knowledge of these factors can sometimes mean the difference between a quick tactical victory and unnecessary casualties. As enemies become more sophisticated, this information typically becomes more difficult to obtain. In addition, this information can change rapidly, adding further difficulties to data acquisition and decision making. For example, reconnaissance or Special Operations forces face a variety of threats from both seen and unseen xe2x80x9cnon-friendlies.xe2x80x9d In these situations, the unseen threats can cause the most disruption an casualties to friendly forces. In order to reduce casualties, these threats must be minimized. To minimize seen, as well as unseen threats, a system for collecting, assessing, and acting on improved, real time tactical data on adversaries is required.
A continuing need exists for a tactical reconnaissance and ordnance system.
An object of the present invention is to provide a combined reconnaissance and ordnance system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reconnaissance system to provide personnel with early warning of enemy activity.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of monitoring buildings, caves, or bunkers.
Still another object of the present invention is provide the ability to view what is at, in, or around an intended target area.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the ability to decide whether or not to detonate ordnance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for two way communication with an ordnance system.
The present invention achieves the above and other objects by providing a reconnaissance and ordnance device, comprising: an imaging system; a processing system operatively connected to the imaging system; a communication system operatively connected to the processing system; a ordnance system operatively connected to the processing system; and a power system operatively connected to the imaging system, to the processing system, to the communication system, and to the ordnance system.